Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Vampirelover17
Summary: TMI characters but as unicorns. Just a bit of fun, not as ridiculous as it sounds :D AU. JacexClary UNICORNS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey everyone :) This story is based in the unicorn valley of Idris and yes they are all unicorns :D I'm not quite sure why I decided to write this but here it is! :D It'll have pretty much all of the main characters I'm hoping but the story mainly revolves around Jace and Clary :) Every new paragraph represents a POV change but it's pretty obvious who's talking anyway :D I apologise for the length of this chapter - I know it's a bit short - but I promise I'll make the next one longer :) Feel free to review at the end ;) Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Mortal Instruments, I'm just unicornifying them ;)**

Chapter 1

Jace slowly munched on some grass. Sometimes it was hard being the most amazing unicorn of all time. It was an exhausting lifestyle but somehow he managed to do it, without even trying. All the female unicorns in Idris wanted to have his little unicorn babies but Jace had to restrain from impregnating the entire unicorn population so that other inferior unicorns could have mates also. He was very considerate like that. Jace scanned the valley. There were several females staring at him. Jace smirked, he couldn't help it. He was very dashing. They couldn't resist his charm, grace and long, golden mane. Jace stood there basking in the glow of appreciation for a while before he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a beautiful unicorn with hair as orange as the sun. She was shorter than him and had a slightly chipped horn but she still took his breath away. He wondered how he had not noticed her before? His gaze travelled to her eyes where he stopped suddenly. Her green eyes were staring back at him with such a murderous glare that Jace took a step back. She looked ready to stab him in the eye with her horn. Jace was well and truly shocked. Noone had ever looked at him like this before. He was perfect in every way? He couldn't think what on earth he had done to make her hate him?

Clary had been standing staring at Jace Waycorn for over an hour now. He had just stood there, eating grass and looking around him, all while wearing that stupid smirk. As if he were better than everyone else. Clary hated him with a passion. Him and his stupid golden mane and golden eyes and perfectly shaped horn and well groomed coat and- Clary stopped herself. She hated Jace. She just had to keep reminding herself of that. His arrogance annoyed her, how he thought he was so much better than everyone else. Superior. She wanted to bite his perfect ears off and stab him with her horn. She was in a foul mood already today and stupid, cocky Jace Waycorn was not helping. Not one bit. Ever since she had moved to Idris with her family, the Unifrays, less than a week ago she had been angry. She had not wanted to move from their previous home - the island of Brooklyn - where she and her best friend Simon, a black unicorn with slightly impaired vision and a strange sense of humour, had grown up together. She missed Simon terribly. Him and his dreadful jokes. But her father, Luke, had been determined for them to move to Idris. He claimed it would be a 'better lifestyle' for them all. Clary wasn't convinced. Sure the scenery was nice to look at but the company was atrocious. The only good thing that had happened to her since she moved was that she had found a butterfly on the end of her horn the day before. She loved butterflies and seeing this one had made her day a little brighter. Sadly the butterfly was dead. The rest of her new life here in Idris pretty much resembled that dead butterfly. Since first laying eyes on the creature that is Jace Waycorn her life had gone down hill. A very steep hill. She hadn't officially talked to him yet but she had been watching him for 5 days now and she had come to the conclusion that if she and him were the last unicorns left on the planet she would eat him. And she would enjoy it. She continued to stare at Jace now, his very existence a thorn in her hoof, she wanted to tear him apart, she wanted to rip his stupid little head off she wanted to- she stopped herself again. He was looking straight at her, a strange look on his face. What the hell?

Jace quickly composed himself. What was he thinking? Of course she didn't hate him. Who could hate such a beautiful creature like himself. A smirk spread across his face. He was going to make this unicorn fall head over hooves for him if it was the last thing he did. They were going to make lots of baby unicorns together. He could see it now. His future with this mysterious unicorn. He very much enjoyed the thought. Gathering up all the charm he could muster, Jace strutted up to the fiery haired female, the future mother of his children. 'Why hello there beauti-' He was cut off by something slamming into him and pinning him to the ground. Their hooves digging into his chest and his horn resting at an uncomfortable angle.

He was strutting up to her. STRUTTING! He had the nerve to even think of coming up to her like that. Her blood boiled. She saw a haze of red. How dare he? 'Why hello there beauti-' Clary cut him off before he could finish by charging at him and knocking him to the ground using her front hooves. 'Don't. Even. Think. About. It.' She growled at him, emphasising each word by pushing him further into the ground. She gave him an extra shove for good measure and then got off him. 'Leave me alone.' she said venomously and with that she stomped off cursing him under her breath. Clary hoped that she had gotten her point across. She didn't like Jace and she wasn't going to fall for his charm. Not now. And not ever.

Jace lay there in shock for a few minutes before getting up. He couldn't believe she had just done that. She hadn't even told him her name. If anything their encounter had made him like her even more. Want to know her even more. He wondered what her name was? He liked his females with a bit of spice and this one had a whole bowl full. Maybe her name was Spicy? He couldn't wait to go home and tell Alec about his adventures. Alec Hornwood was his best friend and adopted brother. He told him everything. Alec might never appreciate what he said but he still did. A smile spread across Jace's face. This fiesty female was making him the happiest he'd been in a long time. There was an extra spring in his step. She wanted him to leave her alone and never talk to her again? 'Challenge accepted' he muttered to himself with a smirk and galloped all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They were so lovely! :) This chapter's a little bit longer than the last but only by a couple of words :D I apologise ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy this one :)**

Chapter 2

Jace had taken up a new hobby. Stalking his mysterious female. Alec found this highly amusing but he didn't care. Alec didn't understand the true concept of love. He wasn't really popular with the female unicorns of Idris, the males however... Well let's just say there is a certain someone called Magnus Banicorn and leave it at that. Jace snorted. Alec did have that 'feminine look' about him. He was all 'silky' black mane and 'sparkling' blue eyes – Magnus' words not his. Jace couldn't see what he meant, he much prefered the other Hornwood sibling, Isabelle, with her long legs and dark brown eyes. Isabelle was quite the charmer like himself and she was very similar to him. For instance they were both stunningly beautiful, but he of course was the fairest of them all. He would never fall for Isabelle however, even though they were so alike, because he had grown up with the Hornwood's and thought of Isabelle as a sister. Plus now he had met his true love there was no need for Isabelle or any other female for that matter. She was everything he ever would want or need. For the past few days he'd devoted all his time to following her around. He was pretty sure that she knew he was doing it, he was about as subtle as a rock and made as much noise as a dying unicorn, but she had also taken up a new hobby – ignoring him. It didn't bother him much though as it gave him a chance to openly stare at her without protest. He had memorised her everyday rountine by now. In the morning she would travel down to the lake for a bath, and no he did not watch her bathe – he had more respect for her than that, then after she would gather food in the forest and in the afternoon she would roam around the meadows. Her favourite spot to relax was a meadow in the far east of the land full of lavender. Jace would sit a few metres away from her and then they would have a staring competition until one of them looked away. Jace always won, of course, but he would never break the silence between them as he wanted her to be the first one to talk and to stop ignoring him. She had almost talked to him yesterday but had regained her composure at the last second and trotted off. Today however was different. He could see she was going to talk any second now as her mouth was opening and closing and another murderous glare was fixed in her green eyes. Jace smirked in anticipation.

He had been stalking her for five days now. FIVE DAYS! He was like the itch she couldn't scratch no matter how hard she tried, and she had tried almost everything. Three days ago she had stayed out in the lake where she bathed for 3 hours trying to shake him but it was impossible. When she had emerged, freezing cold from the icy water, he had been there. Lying near the edge of the lake waiting for her. Two days ago she had run away in the forest, getting completely lost in an efffort to ditch him, when he had found her smirking his smirking head off but not saying a word. He had 'escorted' her home, given her a wink and then ran off. She had to admit, he was a persistent little insect, but if he thought for one second that she would stop ignoring him and have a 'civil conversation' he had another thing coming. Although the pressure of having noone to talk to and no friends to laugh with was starting to get to her. It was at times like these that she missed Simon. Her best friend would have been here to protect her against Jace's penetrating gaze, which at the moment were staring holes into the side of her head. His golden eyes never left her. Once and a while she would look up to see if he was still looking, hoping he wasn't, to find that he was full on staring into her soul. It made her shiver and creep her out at the same time. Her plan was that she would ignore him until he left her alone but that plan was slowly crumbling. Yesterday she had almost broken and today she was rethinking her strategy. She looked at him. Of course he was staring at her. She felt her anger levels start to rise. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he find someone else to annoy? Why her? He was smirking now. His little evil I-know-everything smirk. As if her anger amused him. Right, she had had enough of this.

His fiery female was nearly at breaking point now. Her little ears were twitching and her nostrils began to flare. Jace's smirk became a grin. 'Come on.' he thought. 'Just a little more.' Then without further delay she opened her mouth.

''God you are SO ANNOYING!'' she screeched tossing her head back and forth. ''What is your problem? Why can't you just leave me be?'' She stomped her hooves on the ground in frustration. She was so cute when she was angry.

''Hey hey pretty face.''he said. ''Calm down.'' She blew out of her nose in anger but calmed down considerably. ''I just want to talk.'' he said reassuringly.

''About what?'' she snapped.

''Well how about we just start with your name?'' he asked trying to hide his eagerness. He had been trying to figure it out for a while now and it was really starting to bug him.

''Clary Unifray.'' she huffed giving him a glare. ''I already know your name so don't bother with it.'' she added.

''Clary?'' he said. He liked it. It suited her somehow. ''What a lovely name.''

''Oh quit the poop!'' she growled. ''What is it you want from me?''

Jace smiled. He was waiting for her to ask that question. ''Your future children?'' Clary looked outraged.

She couldn't believe he had just said that! He probably thought he was hilarious. Yes, he definitely did. He was grinning to himself now. Ugh! He annoyed her so much! She could feel herself getting worked up again. Why did he make her feel so angry? She had never had anger issues before but now all of a sudden she was bursting into fits of rage. She had never been so violent before. She began to stomp her hooves on the ground, ready to charge at him at full speed until she knocked that stupid grin off his face. She started to run when she heard an oh-so familiar voice.

''Clary?''

She spun around. ''Simon?'' she whispered.

**YAYY Simon! :D Well hope you liked this one :) Feel free to review and/or criticize :D Next chapter will be up sometime in the week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :) sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter's so small :D I'm kind of a bit stuck with this story at the moment and it's taking me a while to come up with ideas :D Thank you to everyone that reviewed - I really REALLY appreciate it :) exspecially since this story is so weird! :D Hope you enjoy this :)**

**thewerewolfchick - well it started off as a joke with my friend when we were making up crazy ideas for stories and it just kind of got stuck in my brain and I wrote this :D hope it's not too crazy for you :D thanks for the review :)**

Chapter 3

''SIMON!'' Clary screamed as she ran towards him. ''Is it really you?''

''Yes, it really is,'' Simon laughed ''Did you miss me?'' he said with a wink.

''Of course I missed you!'' she said, bumping her nose against his.

She really had missed him. She couldn't believe they were finally together. It had been two weeks since they had last seen eachother. Two very long weeks. Her life was incomplete without him.

''I missed you too,'' he said softly, staring into her eyes with his warm brown ones.

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in eachothers presence, until someone cleared their throat. They both looked up, having completely forgotten that someone was here with them.

''I hate to break up this little get together but Clary and myself were in the middle of a discussion'' Jace said to Simon, his voice dripping with malice.

''Didn't seem like that much of a conversation, from what I heard,'' Simon said with a smirk. ''Clary was all about ready to ram you into the ground.''

''Again,'' Clary muttered.

Simon looked at Clary with surprise. ''Again?'' Simon snorted. ''Well well whoever you are, you seem to have transformed my little Clary into a feisty orange mess.'' He said to Jace, amusement plastered all over his face.

''Feisty orange mess?'' Clary snorted.

''Your Clary?'' Jace hissed, looking quite furious. ''She belongs to me.''

''Woah hold up there!'' Clary said to Jace. ''I don't belong to you.''

Why would he say something like that? She thought. They only started talking a few minutes ago? Sure there was a definite connection between them but she didn't belong to him. She didn't belong to anyone. She was a strong independant female that shouldn't rely on any male. This was the mantra that her mother had tought her from a young age, right after her father had left them. Her mother didn't like to talk about it and Clary didn't really want to know.

''Do you always come on this strong?'' Simon asked Jace, trying to control his laughter.

Jace growled. ''Go away.'' He gave Simon a death glare.

''Um...Nope.'' Simon said smiling. ''I planning on staying here for a long while. Possibly until I die... or something.''

''Yeah well I can help with that.'' Jace said stomping towards Simon.

''Bring it on Goldilocks'' Simon said advancing towards Jace until they both stood glaring at eachother, inches apart. They both looked quite determined.

''I'll kill you.'' Jace said with venom.

''Yeah well I'll...eh...you know... kick you... or something.'' Simon said, seeming extremely sure about that. ''And I'll probably leave a mark.''

Clary rolled her eyes. ''Stop it right now both of you''

''I never-'' Jace said.

''Shh.'' Clary said stopping Jace. He looked sad that she had shushed him.

''It was all hi-'' Simon started.

''Shhhhhhhhhh.'' Clary smiled. ''Your both acting extremely immature. Now stop so I can introduce you both.''

Simon and Jace gave eachother equal stares of dislike. Clary didn't think that either of them wanted to be familar with eachother but it was a tough life.

''Simon this is Jace.'' Clary said, indicating to Jace with her horn.

''Why hello there Jacey-baby.'' Simon said giving Jace a huge fake smile. ''It's a pleasure.''

Jace didn't look amused.

''Jace this is Simon'' Clary said.

Jace looked at Simon with a blank look.

''Jace?'' Clary said, prompting him to talk to Simon. ''Be nice.''

Jace seemed to compose himself and turn up his charm levels to 100%.

''Simon, the pleasure's all mine.'' he said giving Simon an equally fake smile.

Simon seemed unfazed by Jace's charm but Clary had to blink a couple of times before returning to Planet Earth.

Simon snorted in reply and Clary smiled. She was glad they were getting along so well.

Jace hated him. Without a doubt, he positively detested him. He thought he could just prance in to HIS homeland and talk to HIS female. Ridiculous. Noone crossed Jace Waycorn. Noone. And did he think that he didn't notice all the winks and smirks he was throwing Clary's way? It was unacceptable. Jace had chosen Clary to be HIS. She helonged to HIM, even if she didn't now it yet. Her reaction to his sudden outburst of jealousy was as expected, but she would so warm up to him. They all do, he thought with a smirk. He would go along with her little be-nice-to-Simon plan she had but only to please her. He would be his normal charming and handsome self and she would adore him. She would fall right at his feet and he'd be there to catch her. Nothing and noone would stand in his way, exspecially not that ugly, snivelling, blind thing – Simey-Wimey. He was dead meat.

**It is kind of short I'm sorry :D if i get around to doing the fourth chapter any time soon I promise to make it longer :) i'm hoping to introduce Izzy, Alec and Magnus in the next chapter as well :) Thanks for the reviews! :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :) I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been quite busy this summer! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! And for the follows and favourites! I really appreciate them! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Mortal Instruments, I'm just unicornifying the characters.**

Jace had been staring at Simon for over 10 minutes now. He wasn't saying anything, just staring. Clary and Simon were talking and trying to ignore him simultaneously. They were discussing the weather, or something. Simon shifted uncomfortably under Jace's gaze and threw him a 'What are you doing you loon-job' look, but Jace was in his own little I-hate-Simon world and didn't seem to notice.

''Cut it out Jace,'' Clary said, a scowl forming on her features. Jace seemed to snap out of his trance and look at Clary.

''What?'' he said, seeming to not realise what he'd been doing.

''You were burning holes into the side of Simon's head,'' she replied angrily.

''Oh.'' Jace said. ''I was just...thinking.'' A menacing grin spread across his face. Simon gulped.

''Okay...'' Clary said, looking a little creeped out. She turned and continued to talk to Simon and Jace looked off into the distance.

''Hey look who it is!'' Jace shouted. He smiled and started to run to meet the three unicorns that were making their way over to us. There was a leggy, black-haired beauty and two males – one with black hair like the female and one with a crazy, multicoloured mane, who Clary swore looked like he sparkled in the sun. They finally reached the middle of the field where Clary and Simon stood. The female eyed Clary with dislike and the black-haired male looked at her with caution. She could see simalarities between them – they both had silky coats and there was something about both their features that was just beautiful. Clary felt rather intimidated.

''Hey there cutie-pie,'' the multicoloured male said with a huge smile. ''I'm Magnus, Magnus Banicorn.'' Clary smiled in return.

''Hi,'' she replied, feeling awfully shy next to such an outgoing character.

''Don't be shy hun,'' Magnus said with a reasuring glance, ''I don't bite.'' He winked at her. Everything about him screamed 'GAY' – from his multicoloured hair to his sparkling horn and the way he kept stealing glances at the black-haired male, who was trying very hard not to look back. Jace coughed, undoubtadely so the attention was back to him again. Always wanting the spotlight.

''Clary this is Izzy and Alec Hornwood, my step-siblings,'' he said with a smile. Clary nodded in their direction with a half-smile. She decided that she didn't like them very much and from the stares they were giving her, they didn't like her either.

Jace smiled to himself again. It felt good to finally introduce his family to Clary. He could see that Alec and Izzy didn't seem to like Clary all that much, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had finally met the love of his life, his reason for existing, his everything, his world. They would grow to love her as he did. Beside him Simon coughed. He turned to look at him. He had a strange look on his face and had gone slightly pink.

''Er...aren't you going to introduce me Jace?'' Simon said looking straight at Isabelle and letting his long fringe sweep over his eyes in a failed attempt to disguise his sudden shyness. Isabelle looked quite disgusted. Jace snorted. This was going to be very amusing.

''Why of course Simon, how silly of me,'' Jace started, ''Izzy, Alec, Magnus this is Simon.''

Simon lifted his head a bit more to get a better view of Izzy. She still looked disgusted.

''Simon was quite the ladies man in his old village Izzy,'' Jace said, a grin spreading across his face at Clary and Simon's bewildered glances, ''He tried to sexually assault several females, and was known to be quite the pedophile.''

If possible Izzy looked even more disgusted. Simon let out a growl and tried to charge at Jace, but he was too slow and Jace easily moved out of the way. Jace started laughing.

''It's not true Isabelle!'' a very annoyed Clary said, shooting Jace an angry glance ''Jace is lying!'' Izzy didn't look convinced or bothered.

''Whatever,'' she muttered in a bored tone, ''Can we go now guys?''

Simon perked up upon hearing this and stopped trying to injure Jace.

''Sure Isabelle! Where would you like to go?'' Simon said with an eager smile.

Izzy gave Simon a repulsed glance and Jace snickered.

''Ew, nowhere with you,'' Izzy said as if it where completely obvious and walked off.

''Sorry about that,'' Alec said, not looking at all sorry.

''She's quite the handful,'' Magnus said with a hint of distaste, ''That little ball of sunshine and happiness,''

Alec shot Magnus a warning look for his sarcasm which was quickly replaced with a softer expression of fondness.

Jace cleared his throat and they both turned their heads to look at Jace. Alec looked quite embarrassed and Magnus just looked annoyed.

''Um..we should probably go follow her,'' Alec said shifting uncomfortably, ''Bye.''

''Tah-rah my little dandelions,'' Magnus said with a grin.

They both walked off after Izzy, an awkward looking Alec followed by a lovestruck Magnus, who Jace swore was skipping after him.

Simon looked heartbroken. He began sniffling and blinking a lot. Jace was actually convinced he was going to cry. 'Perfect' Jace thought.

Clary gave Simon a 'sorry' glance.

''I'm sure there'll be plenty more females Simon!'' she said with a small smile, ''Cheer up!''

Simon just stared blankly into the direction Izzy had gone.

''Don't give him false hope Clary!'' Jace laughed, ''Noone in there right mind would ever come in a 200 mile radius of Simey-Wimey.''

''Oh shut up Jace,'' Clary said angrily, ''Isn't it time you left as well?''

Now it was Jace's turn to look heartbroken.

''You want me to leave?'' Jace said giving Clary his best please-say-no face.

His look caught Clary off guard for a minute.

''Well I- I mean- um...'' She stuttered.

''Yes she does,'' Simon said harshly, ''And so do I.''

Jace gave Simon a glare which he returned.

''Yes Simon's right Jace, you should go.'' Clary said, not looking very sure.

Jace stared at Clary for a while to see if she would change her mind but she just looked away and pretended to be very interesed in the grass at her feet.

''Fine.'' Jace said venomously looking at Simon, ''I'll see you tommorrow then Clary?'' He smiled at her.

''Um, yeah. Right, sure.'' she said not meeting his gaze.

Jace sighed and started walking home. 'Well this is going to be a fun' he thought to himself.

**I don't know if this story is getting progressively worse than when it started but tell me if it is :D The next chapter should be up soon - feel free to share any ideas you have :) I also changed the rating from K to T to be on the safe side, because I did call Simon a pedophile in ths chapter :D **

**Please review :) Thank you x**


End file.
